


Ooh, kinky

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, I REGRET NOTHING, Kinky, M/M, More nonsense, Silly, when ur desperate to write smth and then this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Not as kinky as the title suggests xDPlz don't shoot me.~Based off a silly Tumblr prompt





	Ooh, kinky

**1.**

The two musicians sit together in the back of the bus. Jani’s checking his Instagram while his friend is, of course, playing with his guitar: improvising some random but pleasant tunes.

 

After some time, Jani puts his phone away and simply observes his friend.

 “So, what are you doing?” the bassist asks.

“Just doodling with my guitar here,” Olli chuckles.

 “Ooh, kinky,” Jani replies with a smirk.

The unnecessary comment makes the guitarist roll his eyes.

 “Seriously, Jani?”

“Seriously, Olli.”

 “Sometimes you’re an idiot, you know that?”

“I know,” Jani smiles. And Olli can’t help but smile back at him.

 

**2.**

Olli and Jani are the first ones to have breakfast. Even other hotel guests haven’t showed up yet so they have the whole buffet for their own.

 

 “Bon appétit,” Olli says.

“Bon appétit, mon chéri,” Jani winks.

 

“Having a third round already?” Olli remarks.

The bassist nods: “Why not? They have a large assortment. So one should profit from it!”

 “Guess you’re right.”

“Could you pass me the salt, please?”

  “Here you go,” Olli mutters as he gives the salt to his friend.

“Ooh, kinky.”

 “Really?”

“Really,” Jani tries not to crack up at his own silly comment but fails.

 

**3.**

Olli’s ironing some clothes. While he’s doing so other bandmembers sometimes walk in to see how it’s going or to just annoy their lead guitarist. Such is the bassist’s case.

 “How long will it take?” Jani fakes to be impatient.

“If you’re that impatient, do it yourself,” Olli snorts in a jokingly way. Now Jani wraps his arms around Olli’s waist.

 “Nah, you’re doing fine. You’re so lovely and kinky that way.”

Olli unwraps Jani’s arms and sighs: “What is it with you commenting I’m kinky all the time?”

 “Dunno. I thought it would be a funny thing to do.”

**4.**

“Don’t mind sharing a bed with me?”

 “I don’t mind, Olli. You’re good company.”

“Might steal the blankets during the night, though.”

 “Fine by me. Gives me an excuse to snuggle up to you.”

 

Before they’re asleep, Olli has already stolen all the blankets.

 “You’re just asking for it.”

Then Jani starts tickling Olli until he almost falls out of the bed. Jani catches him just in time. Olli rolls back and then their lips meet. Sneakily, Olli sticks out his tongue.

 “Whoa, that was kinky!”

“You sure? Because I’m just getting started.”

 “Ooh-,”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

 “Kinky.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Promt was: Person A always saying “Ooh, kinky” every time person B does something, even if it’s not remotely kinky at all.


End file.
